Passagens, Reencontros e um novo amor
by hiyoshisakuno
Summary: [YAOI: DP] Depois de dez anos, Eiji se lembra de seus tempos de escola, e principalmente de seus amigos titulares. A carta entregue por Syusuke da ultima vez que eles se viram, ainda não foi lida. O que acontecerá quando Eiji ler esta carta?
1. Lembranças

Passagens, reencontros e um novo amor!

(Capitulo 1: Lembranças)

By: Kikumaru Sakuno

Dez anos se passaram. Nesse meio tempo, obviamente muita coisa aconteceu.

Passagens da época da escola rondavam a cabeça de Eiji. O que teria acontecido com todos os outros? E com o Syusuke?

Eiji havia crescido muito nesses dez anos, não só fisicamente, mas emocionalmente também, mas sentiu saudades de seu tempo de clube de tênis na Seigaku.

Uma vez, andando, passou por lá, e olhou de longe. Continuava a mesma conceituada escola, mas ele não estudava mais lá, muito menos ainda seguia carreira no tênis. Ficou passeando por locais que gostava de freqüentar quando era mais jovem, e no final do dia, voltou para casa.

Morava sozinho agora, então, simplesmente abriu a porta e entrou, foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho, e foi até seu quarto.

Remexendo em coisas daquela época de escola, Eiji achou uma carta de Syusuke, que ele nunca tivera coragem de abrir, tampouco de ler. Syusuke havia dito pra ele que aquela carta era uma coisa que ele nunca havia tido coragem de dizer.

Eiji então achou que estivesse preparado para ler aquilo, seja lá o que fosse.

Ao retirar os grampos que fechavam a carta, fazendo dela o próprio envelope, encontrou uma mensagem curta, mas que dizia algo que ele nunca poderia ter imaginado.

Na carta havia o seguinte bilhetinho:

"_Eiji, pode não parecer, mas sinto algo tão intenso por você, que nem a morte poderia apagar essa grande chama. Espero que possamos nos ver denovo, algum dia. Claro que, independente de tudo que eu sinto. A_ss: _Syusuke Fuji"_

Eiji podia até ter crescido, mas sua cabeça ainda era bem inocente.

Ele se perguntou o que o Syusuke queria dizer com "..._sinto algo tão intenso por você, que nem a morte poderia apagar essa grande chama..."_

Então, Eiji resolveu tentar achar Syusuke.

Pegou sua agenda de telefones velhos. Ele tinha o celular de Syusuke, só não poderia ter certeza que, depois de tanto tempo seria ainda o mesmo numero.

Arriscou. Ligou para o numero que tinha na agenda, mas não era mais do Syusuke. Mas, felizmente, a pessoa que havia atendido sabia o numero e passou para Eiji.

Ele ligou. Syusuke havia atendido de cara, e reconheceu a voz de Eiji.

Eiji então explicou que tinha dez anos que não se falavam, e que ele remexendo nas coisas do tempo do clube de tênis da Seigaku, havia achado _"a carta"_

Syusuke então lhe disse que explicaria tudo pessoalmente, que Eiji fosse no outro dia a Seigaku, e lá eles se encontrariam.

Despediram-se, e desligaram o telefone.

Eiji ficou ainda mais perdido, mas foi dormir logo, afinal já estava tarde.

No outro dia, acordou, escovou os dentes como de costume, se vestiu, e foi até o local onde Syusuke havia marcado.

Eiji havia chegado cedo demais, e ficou esperando por Syusuke, que logo chega também

Mas Syusuke estava bem diferente, e com um ar sério. Eiji se assustou.


	2. O reencontro

Passagens, reencontros e um novo amor!

(Capitulo 2: O reencontro)

By: Kikumaru Sakuno

Eiji estava meio assustado por Syusuke estar com um ar sério, diferente do ar que costumava esconder seu sadismo.

_Olá, Eiji, a quanto tempo não nos vemos. Exatos 10 anos. – _Falou Syusuke

_Ah!_ _ Oi, Fuji! Tudo bem com você? _– Diz Eiji, da mesma forma de sempre

_Sim, tudo bem! Mas você então leu a carta?_ – Syusuke pergunta

_Sim, eu li – _Responde

Syusuke chama Eiji para ir até a casa dele. Então no caminho começa a explicar que ele gostava muito de Eiji.

Eiji então, perguntou o porque aquele trecho:

"_...sinto algo tão intenso por você, que nem a morte poderia apagar essa grande chama..."_

Syusuke, então tentou explicar de um modo claro e direto.

_Eiji, eu sinto atração por você._

Eiji levou um baita susto.

_C-como assim?_

Syusuke então pega firme na mão de Eiji, e pede para que ele entre em casa.

Eiji, balançando a cabeça de forma afirmativa, e ainda um pouco confunso, entra.

_Fique a vontade! _ - diz Syusuke

_Ah! Sim, sim _– diz Eiji, normalmente

Eiji então pergunta que tipo de atração Syusuke sente por ele.

Syusuke apenas responde com uma aproximação, segura os braços de Eiji, e lhe dá um beijo na boca


	3. A descoberta do sentimento

Passagens, reencontros e um novo amor!

(Capitulo 3: A descoberta do sentimento)

By: Kikumaru Sakuno

Quando Syusuke termina de beijar Eiji, ele pergunta:

_Entendeu agora, Eiji?_

Eiji, de forma bem assustada, responde apenas com um sim.

Syusuke então lhe pergunta se o que ele sente é recíproco. Ao passo que Eiji apenas cala a pergunta, beijando Syusuke de forma doce e meiga.

Syusuke abraça Eiji, enquanto este, lentamente para o beijo. Syusuke então lhe pergunta:

_Isto é um sm? Você sente o mesmo por mim?_

_Sim, Syusuke! _– Responde Eiji

Syusuke convida então Eiji para tomar um sorvete, eles saem juntos, de mãos dadas, compram o sorvete, e depois voltam pra casa do Syusuke.

Chegando lá, Syusuke abraça e beija Eiji de forma "apimentada", enquanto Eiji se despede retribuindo o beijo e voltando pra casa.

Depois de dez anos, finalmente havia descoberto o que a carta dizia.

Pensamentos continuavam a rondar a cabeça do Eiji ao voltar pra casa, mas estes eram só em relação ao Syusuke.

_"Porque então ele nunca tinha me dito antes? Mas parece que eu também sempre senti algo por ele... Eu sempre imaginei que ele sempre fosse uma pessoa amiga, mas apenas um amigo. Mas não, isso não importa agora. Importa que nos amamos, e que iremos ficar juntos. Não importa o que aconteça"._


End file.
